


don't look back

by fcuklarry



Category: teacher - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcuklarry/pseuds/fcuklarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please read</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't look back

It was a gloomy winter morning. The air had a strange chill and the fog was dense. Jessica ran out of her mothers car through the rain into Watchung hills, dreading the day ahead of her. She was late again and was scared that this time she might get a detention. She quickly signed in and rushed through the halls to her class. The hallways were silent except for the soft sound of the rain hitting the roof. The huge school has endless hallways that takes what seems hours just to walk to each class. Jessica is worried that her teacher will be angry with her for constantly being late so she starts walking faster. All of a sudden she stops short. She cant believe her eyes. She thinks to herself, “it cant be it, Can it?” As she walks closer her questions get answered. It is it. It’s the Mr. B ponytail 2k15. Her heart begins to beat rapidly. Her breathing becomes heavy and she is starting to sweat. She tries to look away but she cant. She cant control herself. She starts to walk again faster and faster until she is right behind him. As shes is staring at his ponytail she hears a loud bang and walks into something. She looks down to see what she bumped into. It is mr b bending over to pick up the book he dropped. She is angry that she was interrupted while on her long walk to a class she was already late to. This anger caused her to quickly react. Without thinking, she grabs his sacred ponytail and yanks hard. She hears a soft whimper but she ignores it as she screams “LIL NIGGA GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!” and runs to her class without looking back. Don’t look back. Don’t ever look back.


End file.
